Network clients, such as, for example, network clients transferring data for backup or archival or other tasks, may require large amounts of network bandwidth. Although allocation of network bandwidth (e.g., bandwidth throttling) may be performed at a protocol level or at an individual client level, such allocation may be made with no insight into the priority of a task. Throttling bandwidth at a protocol or individual client level may result in allocation of bandwidth to lower priority tasks over higher priority tasks, or even allocation of network resources regardless of task priority.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current network bandwidth management technologies.